


A Matter of Definitions

by were_lemur



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Characters Reading Fanfic, Crack, Drabble, M/M, Metafiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-20
Updated: 2012-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-31 12:36:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Master's been reading fanfic again.  (Anything to pass the time.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Matter of Definitions

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 51.

"Doctor," the Master looked up from his computer terminal. "What does 'uke' mean?"

"It's a Japanese martial arts term for the receiver during practice."

"We're definitely not engaged in any martial art that _I've_ ever heard of."

The Doctor sighed. "Fanfiction, _again_?"

"Yes. It says that you're the perfect uke."

"I am not!"

The Master smirked. "I should review, and tell them how right they are."

"I think I'll dispute that characterization ... right here, right now."

Half an hour later they lay sweaty, exhausted, and rug-burned.

"If you wanted me to top," the Doctor said, "you could have just asked."


End file.
